


Another family Christmas.

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Modern SenGen [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas proposal, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Once again Senkuu and Gen stood outside of the door to Senkuu’s childhood apartment with gifts in hand for everyone. Gen freed up one hand and knocked on the door without hesitating. The door opened and there was Rei waiting for them.“Hey, Rei,” Gen smiled.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Modern SenGen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Another family Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!  
> ¡Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas!  
> メリークリスマス

Senkuu and Gen got into their car. It had been a whole year since last Christmas and once again they went to go spend it at the Ishigami household. They seemed to be to have made a tradition out of it. So far the tradition has been going on for 3 years. So Gen was more than happy to go when Senkuu told him last week.

“Hey Gen,” Senkuu called from the kitchen.

“Ya, what’s up Senkuu chan?” Gen asked as he paused his show.

“My folks invited us over for Christmas,” Senkuu said.

“Are you asking me if I want to go?” Gen chuckled.

“Nah, I know you definitely want to go,” Gen could almost picture Senkuu’s grin when he said that. “Besides it’s your turn to tell embarrassing stories,”

“Not going to let me live that one down huh?” Gen sighed from the couch.

“I’ll make sure to record it,” Senkuu snickered. 

“Love you too Senkuu chan,” Gen sarcastically replied. 

“I can’t believe I was ever worried to meet your family,” Gen laughed at the memory.

“I told you those sentimental idiots would love you,” Senkuu scoffed, closing the car door behind him.

“Oh! I remember that one story when you were 11 and you,” Gen started.

“Mentalist I swear to god if you dare finish that sentence,” Senkuu fumed.

“You and Byakuya went to the lake,”

“Mentalist..,” 

“And you fell into the river and Byakuya had to carry you back home on his back,” Gen finished.

“It was cold damn it,” Senkuu retorted.

“I just imagine 11-year-old Senkuu falling to a river and Byakuya having to carry you around. How cute,” Gen gushed.

Senkuu’s face was turning bright red and Senkuu couldn’t even look his boyfriend in the eyes. “Shut up and drive Mentalist,”

“Whatever you say _Senkuu chan_ ,” Gen sang.

Once again Senkuu and Gen stood outside of the door to Senkuu’s childhood apartment with gifts in hand for everyone. Gen freed up one hand and knocked on the door without hesitating. The door opened and there was Rei waiting for them.

“Hey, Rei,” Gen smiled.

“Good evening Gen, good evening Senkuu. Please, come in,” Rei beamed. Rei stepped out of the way and Let Senkuu and Gen inside. “Please let me take that for you,” Rei pointed to the wrapped boxes Senkuu and Gen had in their arms.

“Thanks, Rei,” Senkuu thanked, handing to the robot the gifts in his hand.

“Thank you,” Gen handed the rest of the gifts to the robot.

“Mr, Byakuya, and the others are in the living room. Miss Suika has been waiting for you two to get here so she can start unwrapping gifts,” Rei informed.

“Tell them we're here please,” Senkuu asked Rei.

“Of course,” Rei nodded.

Rei left into the living room with the presents in her arms leaving Senkuu and Gen in the hallway taking off their shoes and putting on the house slippers.

“Ohh I can’t wait. It’s been a while since I last saw your family,” Gen chorused.

“They’re the same as always,” Senkuu rolled his eyes.

“Aww Senkuu, do you think they're going to embarrass you again in front of your precious boyfriend,” Gen teased.

“Ku ku, like I’m worried about that Mentalist,” Senkuu bantered.

“Senkuu Gen get in here!” Kohaku called from the living room.

“Ahh sorry Kohaku chan,” Gen called back.

Gen took Senkuu’s hand and the two of them walked into the living room. Everyone was there like last year. Gen had seen the Ishigami family on the other holidays too so the fact it had been a year since their last Christmas surprised Gen. Something Gen learned about the Ishigami Family was a very close-knit family, and that included Senkuu too. Even if Senkuu didn’t want to admit it. 

“Hey Senkuu, Gen get in here,” Byakuya insisted waving the two in.

Everyone was sat around the Christmas tree. All the adults and teens were sitting on the couch while Suika handing out gifts to everyone. Senkuu and Gen sat on the couch with the family and Suika handed them some presents with their name’s on it.

_From, Byakuya Ishigami and Lillian Ishigami._

_From, Kinro Saito and Ginro Saito._

_From, Kohaku Ishigami and Suika Ishigami._

_From, Ruri Ishigami and Chrome Tanaka._

_From, Kaseki Ishigami._

_From, Santa Clause._

“Thank you Suika chan,” Gen thanked.

Suika continued to pass out all the presents under the tree. The Ishigami family tree was covered in lights and family photos hanged up on the tree in little frames Suika definitely made.

After the presents, everyone sat at the table around with a platter of fried chicken and salad with some sponge cake off kitchen counters for desert.

“Thank you for the food!”

Everyone took some chicken from the platter and put it on their plates. It was a much nicer environment than was Gen was used to for Christmas. His manager convinced this producer to let me do a Christmas eve show instead of a Christmas day show.

“Gen Gen,” Suika tried to get the Mentalist's attention.

Gen snapped out his thoughts at the child’s chants. Gen looked at Suika who was sitting to the right of him. “Oh yes, Suika chan?”

“How did you do that one trick last night? Did you really cut that woman in half?” Suika’s eyes sparkled. 

“Woah did you?” Ginro joined in.

The look in Kinro’s eyes when he realized his 16-year-old twin brother really just asked was a perfect mix of pain and disappointment. 

“Hmh,” Gen hummed. “But thanks to my magic she didn’t feel any pain,”

“You really can do that?” Suika beamed.

“You saw it right?” Gen smiled at the amazed girl. Gen quickly reached into his pocket on his left and pulled out a 100 yen coin. “In fact,” Gen reached his left hand out to the girl’s ear. He was holding the small coin in his palm before letting it drop into his finger. “You had 100 yen behind your ear,” Gen slowed the girl with the coin in his fingers.

“Woahhhh! Daddy Mommy, did you see that?” Suika turned to Byakuya and Lillian. “How’d you do that?” 

“Magician rule number 1, a magician never tells,”

“Ahh Lillian let me help with the dishes,” Gen offered.

“Oh no, Gen I got it,” Lillian replied.

“No, I insist,” Gen insisted.

“Thank you, Gen,” Lillian smiled. Gen grabbed a plate and started to clean of the leftover frosting. The shouting from the living room could be heard from the kitchen. Kaseki and Chrome were ganging up on Senkuu.

“Hey Gen,” Lillian spoke in English.

“Hmm?”

“How is Senkuu?” The singer asked. “I don’t imagine him to be the easiest person to be in a relationship with,”

“Senkuu chan… When I first met him I thought I would hate him but the more I learned about him I just made me more interested in him. I wanted to learn more about him as a person and I guess that led up to me asking him out on a date,” Gen chuckled at the memory. “And ya, he can be difficult, especially when it comes to science, but I know he’s trying his hardest,” Gen smiled. “And I’m guessing you know too,”

“Hmh ya… He shows his affection in such a strange way. I’m glad you can understand that,” Lillian smiled.

“Oh ya, there was also that time I was at my cousins piano competition with my mother and after my cousin's show I yelled out “That’s my Cousin!,” and oh did my mom have of things to say to me after the show,” Gen chuckled.

“I feel bad for your cousin,” Kohaku commented.

“Oh ya, I was never invited to one of her shows again,” Gen recalled. “And family dinners were a bit more awkward after that,”

Senkuu walked out of the bathroom and found everyone listening to Gen’s stories.

“Oh ho Senkuu come come,” Kaseki waved over. “Gen tell him about the time you messed up in the school play,”

“Ahh.. is that really necessary?” Gen blushed. 

“Please Gen,” Ruri was holding in her laughter.

F- fine,” Gen mumbled. “I was getting ready for a play that my classmates had put on. I was going to be the prince in snow white, and I think some girl named Yui was playing Snow White. According to the script I had to kiss her so she could wake up but during practice, we never did that so when we performed the play I missed and kissed her nose instead. Ahhhh it was so embarrassing. Yui said it was fine and to not worry about it but all the guys backstage teased me about it for the next week,” Gen buried his face in his hands.

Senkuu and Gen thanked Byakuya and Lillian for having them over again.

“It’s our pleasure,” They both said.

Senkuu and Gen and Senkuu got back to their apartment. Senkuu was clearly really tired and was ready to get some sleep. Even on the walk up the stairs, Senkuu looked really tired. Gen opened the door to their apartment and let Senkuu lazily kick off his shoes and put on slippers.

“Are you that tired Senkuu chan?” Gen asked.

“Ya ya,” Senkuu groaned before opening the door and entering the living room.

Gen sighed. Even when Senkuu was tired he somehow managed to be cute. Gen changed into slippers before joining his boyfriend in the living room. Senkuu was rummaging around the base of the Christmas tree for something.

“Hey come on Senkuu chan let’s go to bed,” Gen yawned.

“Ya give me a minute,” Sekuu replied, still reaching for something.

Senkuu got it and pulled it out. It was a small box quickly wrapped in wrapping paper. 

“Hmh? Senkuu chan you already gave me a gift remember?” Gen asked.

“Just open it mentalist,” Senkuu scoffed.

“Geezzz so pushy,” Gen teased before opening taking off the wrapping paper.

There was a small blue velvet box. _A jewelry box?_ Gen opened the tiny boxed and looked inside. Two rings gold bands with diamonds engraved into the gold band.

“Senkuu chan,” Gen’s voice cracked.

“Gen Asagiri, will you marry me?” Senkuu asked.

Gen couldn’t say anything. He felt so many emotions all at once. Gen nodded his head in response to Senkuu. Tears of joy ran down Gen’s face.

“Yes, Yes, Of course, I will,” Gen proclaimed through his tears streaming down his face. 

Senkuu pulled him into a tight hug and stood there with his now fiancé in his arms. Gen wrapped his arms around Senkuu and buried his face In Senkuu’s shoulder.

“This is real? You really want to marry me?” Gen sobbed. “Even though I’m lazy, constantly busy with work, and never clean up after myself in the bathroom?”

“Yes Gen,”

“Even though I’m super loud and emotional?”

“Yes Gen,”

“Ohh even though I do that thing where I toss and turn while we cuddle?”

“Gen, I won’t have asked unless I was ten billion percent sure. I want to marry you,”

“I love you so much,” Gen crocked.

“I love you too,” Senkuu kissed the top of Gen’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose random last names for Chrome, Ginro, and Kinro.  
> Next fanfic on 12/26. Souls no longer connected together chapter 4/5  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
